


The Oracle & Her Glaive

by theorchardofbones



Series: The Oracle & Her Glaive [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Kingsglaive!Luna, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), because lbr she's very different in the movie from the game, bitches get stuff done, ffxvrarepairsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorchardofbones/pseuds/theorchardofbones
Summary: Before Nyx can rush in to save the day with his heroics, Luna makes a split-second decision and slips the Ring of the Lucii onto her own finger.





	The Oracle & Her Glaive

**Author's Note:**

> This spun off from a bit of rambling with a friend about LuNyx and evolved into 'omg what if Luna was just the complete badass in the game that she is in the movie?'
> 
> This may or may not evolve into a multichapter fic, but for now have this!
> 
> For day 5 of [FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2017](ffxvrarepairsweek.tumblr.com), for the prompt 'fighting'.
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr! Personal [here](http://theorchardofbones.tumblr.com), FFXV [here](http://flowercrownsandchocobros.tumblr.com).

‘Didn’t anyone tell you? _I’m_ the hero round here.’

Lunafreya hears Nyx’s voice fade out until only the echo remains, hollow in her ears. She feels him grasp her hand, calloused fingers closing over his own, and in an instant she knows what he’s planning to do.

She won’t let him; so many have died already for her. She won’t let Nyx be one of them.

He’s strong — stronger than her, but not strong enough when she catches him off-guard, opening her fist where it’s closed around the ring and delving her other hand into it. She feels the weight of it, surprisingly cool, close around her finger. It finds its way home, fits perfectly as though it were made for her.

There’s an explosion, and she screws her eyes shut — suddenly everything is still. She thinks her hearing has gone from the force of the blast, thinks the world still rages on around her, but when she opens her eyes it’s like she’s outside her body, looking down on herself.

It’s Insomnia, and yet it’s not; the world has gone dark, illuminated by the flickering of flames all around her — unnatural flames, purple and blue, that lick around shadows, around silhouettes. She knows who they belong to before the first voice ever booms in her ears.

‘Oracle,’ the first Lucian King says. ‘ _You_ have come to stand in the judgement of the wards of the future of the world?’

She feels dizzy, exhausted. She scrambles to her feet and stands in the midst of the Lucii, holding her head high.

‘Yes,’ she says. ‘I call upon your aid, whatever the cost.’

‘Bold words, Oracle,’ the Lucian says. ‘But do you know their true weight? Is there no cost too high, mortal? No life too precious?’

Lunafreya thinks the king of old might be taunting her. She can’t see his expression beneath the elaborate visor of his armour — _do the Lucii have faces any more?_ — but she thinks he might be sneering at her.

‘Is this what it has come to?’ she challenges, refusing to be quelled. She balls her hands into fists at her sides; no matter how hard her nails bite into her palms, she can’t feel it. ‘Are you so quick to forget the world you left behind?’

‘Have you come to lecture us, Oracle?’ another voice interrupts. ‘Or have you come to convince us of your worth?’

She takes a careful breath and exhales slowly, letting the tension flow from her. Anger, desperation — they won’t help her here. The Lucii aren’t swayed by human emotion any more, not when it has been so long since they felt it for themselves.

‘It’s not my worth that matters,’ she says calmly.

She raises her hands above her, gesturing to the echo of Insomnia around them, the city that is there and not-there.

‘Look at your legacy,’ she says. ‘Look at your home, in ruins. If Niflheim succeeds, if the ring should fall into the emperor’s hands, will you deem _him_ worthy? Should Noctis fall, last of the Lucian line, there won’t _be_ anyone left to prove their worth.’

The Lucii are silent. She doesn’t know if that’s good or bad, if she’s only angering them with her insolence, but she’ll make the most of their attention while she has it.

‘I don’t ask for power for my own gains,’ she says, dropping her hands. She brings one to her chest, covering her heart: a solemn oath. ‘I ask only that you lend me your strength, that I may guide the ring into the hands of its rightful owner.’

Murmurs ripple among the kings of old; their voices intertwine with one another, war with one another, until one rises above all the rest.

‘And if you fail?’

She _can’t_ fail.

‘Then all will be lost,’ she replies. ‘And I’ll pay the price of failure with my life.’

‘ _Lady Lunafreya._ ’

She recognises the voice; soft-spoken and kind, proud and just. It warms her heart to have the chance to hear it again, even once more.

‘Your Majesty,’ she murmurs.

‘What you offer is too great,’ Regis says. He appears before her, engulfed in flames. ‘Noctis needs you, ring or no ring.’

His words make her smile. Even now it pleases her that he should deem her worthy to stand by Noct’s side.

‘Then I won’t fail,’ she says. ‘I mustn’t.’

She feels something: a breeze, ruffling her hair. Her skin crackles as though in the midst of a lightning storm and when she blinks, she finds the world has gone dark. In an instant it all comes back — the city lights, Nyx, Glauca. A sword arcs down towards her, edge-first, and she throws her arm up in a split-second reflex to block it

There’s no pain, no splitting agony, no blood — just heat, and a shockwave that sends a jolt right through her. When she looks up, Glauca is flat on his back, knocked clear away by the impact. Crystals glimmer in the air around her and she realises, heart thudding, that she must have blocked his strike with borrowed power: the power of the Lucii.

‘What the…?’

She looks at Nyx; he’s staring at her, steel-blue eyes wide with surprise.

‘You really did it, huh?’ he says. ‘You really convinced those old bastards to help?’

He clasps her hand; together they rise to their feet. Footsteps pound toward them and she snaps her head in the direction of the sound, but it’s not Glauca — rather another man runs towards them, his hair styled like Nyx’s.

‘Nyx,’ he says, urgently. ‘I’m sor—’

Nyx shakes his head, waving him off.

‘No time for apologies, Libertus,’ he says. ‘I know you’ve got my back. I need you to do me another solid, though. I need you to get Lady Lunafreya here out of Insomnia.’

The ring weighs on Lunafreya’s finger, calling to her. She lifts her hand, displaying it to Nyx, and purses her lips.

‘I’m coming with you,’ she says. ‘I didn’t barter for the power of the Lucii just to squander it by running away.’

‘You need to get that ring to Prince Noctis,’ he says, with a shake of his head. ‘You can’t do that if you die here.’

It’s admirable, his determination to see her to safety. Just as he had been so quick to gamble his life in place of hers, she knows that he’ll fight to the bitter end to ensure that she gets out alive.

She steps forward. Lifts her hand, and presses it to Nyx’s shoulder.

‘We’re fighting not just for ourselves, but for future generations,’ she says. ‘What use is a king without a kingdom?’

She can see he’s torn — can see the frustration in his glance, mingled with admiration. He opens his mouth as if to argue but before she gets a chance to stop him, he chuckles softly.

‘I can see I’m not going to win this one,’ he mutters, sharing a glance with Libertus.

There’s a groan nearby; Glauca is rising to his feet, dazed but unharmed. The ring knocked him back far, but he starts to bridge the distance between them with long, powerful strides.

Lunafreya throws up her hand, a shield of light at the ready, and Glauca’s sword collides with it in a shower of sparks.

‘Now,’ she says, ushering Nyx forward. ‘Do what you do best.’


End file.
